


What Happens In Vegas...

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes Cas to Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas...

"Sam," Dean growls across the parking lot, Sam hated that sound, usually because it meant he was in trouble, "where's Gabriel?"

"Not with me." Before Dean could say much more he picked up his bag and walked into the room. All he wanted was a nice hot shower and an hour or two of sleep. He stripped down and shoved his shirt in the full sink with a bar of soap. The water wasn't exactly hot but it relaxed his muscles a bit, and getting all that grave dirt off was always a plus. The curtain floated towards him accompanied with the sound of wings.

"Turn up the heat a little?" Sam asked and a hand reached into the shower to lightly touch the shower head. The water warmed to perfection and Sam sighed contentedly. "Thanks. So, why does Dean want to know where you are?"

"I took Cassie to Vegas." Sam could hear the quirk of a smile on his lips.

"And did what?" 

"Well--"

*****

"Pretty neat, huh?" Gabriel leaned over Castiel's shoulder to look out his window at the lights of the Bellagio. 

"It's so...bright." Castiel said dryly. You wouldn't notice if you didn't know Cas but his big blue eyes were full of curiosity, he was loving it. Gabriel smiled,

"Of course it's bright, it's Vegas. Come on." The car pulled into a parking lot and a long-legged woman got out of the driver's seat to open Gabriel's door. He pulled Castiel out by the coat collar (who was still trying to look at everything at once) and winked at the woman.

"Go find something fun to do." She thanked Gabriel by name as he handed her a sizable roll of money that he had gotten from who knew where. He threw his arm around Cas' shoulders and walked with him into the building.

*****  
"He did what?" Dean asked with his hands on his hips. Castiel was sitting on the bed in front of him, large eyes watching as Dean paced back and forth across the room.

"He seemed to think it was a good idea. Though the lights were quite enjoyable."

"You took him to a strip club?" Sam asked, toweling off his hair in the other room.

"Not just any strip club, The Playboy Club."

"Oh, well, that makes it better." 

"Just listen, Moose."

*****

"Gabriel, I have been to a place like this with Dean and it...didn't go well." 

"Well this time is different, you're with me." That didn't seem to reassure Cas who obediently followed Gabriel to the back of the building. "Is Angel working tonight?" He asked the Bunny who had followed them back. 

"Yes, sir, along with your usual?"

"You know me so well, Iz." He flashed a cocky smile and she left the room giggling.

"Gabriel I don't--"

"Relax, Cassie. Try to have fun, we're in Vegas!" There was a light knock on the door and it opened to reveal a short, golden skinned Bunny with a cart of sweets.

"Sir." Angel greeted Gabriel and pushed the cart to the center of the room. She pointed to a platter of chocolate covered strawberries and Gabriel nodded. She picked up the platter and shimmied herself on to the couch between Cas an Gabriel, Cas scooted over and looked generally uncomfortable. Angel picked up one of the larger strawberries and licked at the chocolate before sucking on it and eating it. She picked up another and fed it to Gabriel.

"Want a strawberry Cas? They're delicious." He winked at Angel.

"No, thank you." Angel picked up another and watched Cas with lazy eyes as she displayed just how sexual she could be with her full lips around a strawberry. Cas moved his eyes to Gabriel's, "Gabriel this is uncomfortable."

Gabriel sighed and apologized to Angel then gave her a roll of money similar to the last. She didn't seem disappointed as she sauntered out of the room, her tail bouncing as she went. "Fine, we can leave." He rolled his eyes theatrically and with a snap of Gabriel's thin fingers they were in a new place. There were lights flashing and all kinds of buzzers and bells and loud obnoxious noises. 

"Here," Gabriel walked Cas over to one of the slot machines and pulled a quarter from his pocket. "pull that." He pointed to the lever on the side and Castiel obeyed, the lights flashed and the colorful wheels spun.

"Gabriel, this doesn't seem--" He was cut off as three "Jackpot" symbols lined up across the screen. The machine got louder and the lights grew brighter, confetti rained from somewhere and clung to his coat and hair. There was a faint roar of applause and a large group of women dressed in sparkling tuxedoes and top hats quickly swarmed them. A man pushed through the crowd and handed Castiel a large cardboard check before shaking his hand. The girls squished in closer, one shoving her breasts uncomfortably close to Castiel's face, and someone took a picture before they all scampered back to their tables and through doors. Gabriel was no where to be seen.

*****

"You left him there?! No wonder Dean's looking for you, you probably broke Cas." Sam was lying on the bed, Gabriel on top of him, and playing with Gabe's hair.

"That isn't even the best part." He laughed.

"He left you in Vegas?!" Dean nearly yelled.

"Yes. That was less enjoyable." Castiel shifted uncomfortably on the bed and looked down at his hands. "But I'm afraid there's more."

*****

Castiel walked out the front door of the hotel to look for Gabriel, he wouldn't have gone too far. There were many people walking along the sidewalk however and it was hard to push through them all with the cumbersome cardboard check. 

"Hey there," a woman stepped out of an alley and tossed her cigarette on the ground, "looking for somewhere to spend that?" 

"Actually I'm looking for my friend." 

"I can be your friend." She ran a finger down Castiel's chest and hooked her leg around his.

"I--no, that isn't--"

"Would you rather /my/ friend?" She gestured over her shoulder at a tall, skinny man in purple and gold leggings leaning against the wall, he blew a kiss when Cas glanced over.

"No, I do not require any new acquaintances at the moment." He shoved the check into her hands and stalked down the road.

Castiel walked for some time, the crowed eventually thinned and dropped off completely around the same time the glittering lights did. Soon after Castiel realized that Gabriel wouldn't come to such a part of town a set of blue and red lights illuminated the cracked brick wall next to him. He turned to see a white car driving slowly behind him as he walked. He stopped and a short woman stepped out of the car. 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She gestured Castiel over. "What're you doing walking around out here?" She snapped her bubble gum and Castiel became suspicious.

"Gabriel this isn't amusing. Can we go, please?"

"How much have you had to drink tonight pal?" The woman smirked but tried to hide it.

"Gabriel, please." He grabbed her by the elbow and surprised Castiel with how quickly she moved. She spun him around and pinned him against the hood of her car with his arm twisted behind his back. He flew back to Sam and Dean's motel.

*****

"And now I'm sure they're looking for him throughout Nevada. That's great Gabe, because we really need an apb out on an angel."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Why? What'd you do?" Gabriel smirked, "Gabe."

"So now the cops are looking for you?" Dean rolled his eyes and got a beer out of his little red cooler. 

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Daniel is a friend of mine, okay." Gabriel laughed, "I called her and told her where she might find a suspicious looking angel and she did better than I expected. Remind me to send her flowers or something." He popped a new sucker in his mouth.

"So...Cas isn't in trouble?"

"Nah, but he doesn't need to know that." Gabriel winked and all Sam could do was laugh when Dean started pounding on the door demanding "that dick" to come out.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Gabriel did something mean to Cas (like told him something stupid about the modern world that ended up humiliating him or getting him in trouble (possibly traumitizing him, if strippers were involved)) and Dean is dealing with that and Sam (who is not with Dean or Cas) was trying not to laugh and trying to be angry at Gabriel but its not really working.


End file.
